Screws, as standard parts, can achieve the easy, fast and reliable connection between different parts. Currently, a large amount of fasteners such as screws are used for the fastening and installation of modules and apparatuses in various fields. Due to the limited installation sequence of parts, the installation of many of the parts needs to carried out at a high altitude, which requires that the falling of the screws are prevented during the use thereof or after the installation is finished. The purpose is to prevent the damage to a person due to the falling of the screw, or to avoid that it is difficult to find the screw after it falls down and further, there is a need to climb up and reinstall.
Some of the existing screw anti-dropping solutions are that: using the method of sheathing an elastic member between screws, or using the method of that a screw and an individual anti-dropping member are sheathed together by an elastic member, so as to realize the anti-dropping function by means of the individual anti-dropping member. There are drawbacks in these methods as follows: the elastic member would rotate during the installation and fastening of the screw; the elastic member may be directly bended; the anti-dropping member needs to be designed separately; and the stuck or over-tightened situation exists between the anti-dropping member and the elastic member, and eventually resulting in an inconvenient operation or a failure.
For the problems of the inconvenient of the anti-dropping solutions in the related art, no effective solution has been yet proposed at the present.